warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Warriors Share Wiki:Imagine/Charart for Approval
Medicine Cat Tabby Blank For anyone who wants to use it. :) Took me four hours. 01:31, May 31, 2012 (UTC) WOW! I love it! Now I need to have a tabby medicine cat to use this blank. Thanks, Silver! I'm sure others will love it too! :D Little! Was here ;) 11:31, May 31, 2012 (UTC) <3 This is beautiful, Silver~ Wonderfully done. 8D 13:30, May 31, 2012 (UTC) FFFFFIloveyouforthisDX 15:36, May 31, 2012 (UTC) It's our elusive leader! Silver, I'd say go ahead and put it somewhere where people can find it <3 16:06, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Thanks everyone <33 Love your comments! 20:45, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Stunningly beautiful. :D 19:53, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Wow... *is awed* This is amazing Silver :o "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 17:45, June 3, 2012 (UTC) So what's gonna happen to this now...? 09:00, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Approve it I guess... Skye? Night? What would you do D: 23:16, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Maybe add some stripes to the belly? And maybe a few more on the face. But that's just your choice. If not then this is absolutely beautiful! 16:26, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Nah, it looks fine like this. Cats nearly always have paler fur on their bellies/faces/chests. 03:43, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Italyflight and Germanyclaw (Ma) GerIta... How I ship you so... [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 19:09, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Prettyz, Blur the shading on Germanyclaw :3 I amYour worst nightmare 19:11, May 31, 2012 (UTC) <3 20:23, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Blur teh shading on both of them, actually~ c: 09:52, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded~ [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 22:23, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Those white splotches on Germanyclaw, what are they? I amYour worst nightmare 16:48, June 2, 2012 (UTC) They look like highlights to me. I would blur them/smooth them out, whatever they are. 19:52, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Hazel.... It's been 6 days. 17:19, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded... I forgot about them [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 18:47, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Francerose (W) I...I don't even....Well, this is P:I's phantom SW, Graceglow! 8D So I was thinking, 'Why don't I charart more?' Then I remembered. I CANNOT. XD So this is dear little Francerape. Comments? I flail at shading. 16:50, June 2, 2012 (UTC) The whole charart looks blurred to me, but whatever, my eyesight isn't really good, blur the shading x3 I amYour worst nightmare 16:51, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. I think I might have used the wrong file though. ._. 17:01, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Smooth out the shading on the chest/stomach area a bit. 19:49, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Blur all of the shading. :3 02:58, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. 'Should be a little better. XD 11:14, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Lighten, or blur shading. 12:54, June 3, 2012 (UTC) FranceROSE my dear Glow... Do what Leopard said. [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?]] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 22:12, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Still doing this? 17:17, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Nyaah! Forgot about him for a second. DX I'll have him up by tomorrow, kay? x3 16:21, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Ferret (Lo) Ferret, Weasel's sister from The Random Mind of Weasel... No, I will not define the stripes. Her description is a brown she-cat with faint, hardly-visible stripes and a ginger patch around her eye. [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 20:04, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Is it full size? I don't know, if it is, fix it (Though, if it's not, ignore me) x3, also, blur the orange spot. "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 20:06, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Gorgeous <333 20:27, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Amazing! <33 23:15, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Ferret :'( nevermindme Love her! Blur the biggest stripe a tad. :3 Duckie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Hey,']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'got']] [[The Timekeepers|'grapes?']] 04:01, June 5, 2012 (UTC) So pretty 8D blur the highlights/shading on the arms a tad 21:09, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Smudge the orange patch with a smaller, softer smudge tool. :3 Nice, Hazel~ 01:29, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 18:55, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Rippleclaw (Redone ~ W) Get out of BrokenClan already! :O This is WAY better than the original... 01:58, June 5, 2012 (UTC) So pretty <3 08:12, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Blur the stripes, prettyz :D "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 23:40, June 5, 2012 (UTC) That's a great idea! (I couldn't resist, love your sig, birdpaw!) I love the shading! I wish I could shade like that! Little! Was here ;) 20:28, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Blur the foreleg/belly shading a tad. <3 09:19, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Nightfrost (W) Oh, the star of Cold Mountain. Now go away, stop asking questions x3 18:13, June 5, 2012 (UTC) /goes away/ Pretty o3o, blur stripes :D? "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 23:40, June 5, 2012 (UTC) He really confuses me... The stripes on his face look out of place...I don't know how to fix though! *Points to self and screams: I'm a fail at tabbies!* Little! Was here ;) 20:30, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded Don't be silly, Little. I wasn't sure what you meant, so I just blurred the stripes a bit x3 08:32, June 8, 2012 (UTC) I'm a sucker for black tabbies<33 Define the head shading a tad. 09:46, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Smokeflight (O) Also from Cold Mountain, but I shaln't spoil x) 18:13, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Sooo beautiful 8D 21:29, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Luffly, Leo. Define the shading a little bit. 01:27, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Now, it's not often I have to define shading.... 8D Reuploaded 08:20, June 8, 2012 (UTC) This... is... <3 Lighten the shading. :D Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Purple']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'is']] 11:11, June 8, 2012 (UTC)# Honestly Millie, do you not like my dark shading? What's it ever done to you? (Give me a bit, and it will be done 8D) 16:25, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Because of my crazy art teacher I got obsessed with light sources and stuff. X3 So to me it looks like there's a void of shadows cutting Smokeflight in half. XD Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Purple']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'is']] 22:51, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Oh fine. XD 08:46, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Dapplekit (Ki) Aww. Cute right? This is Dapplekit from my new fanfic series. 19:35, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Smudge the patches a bit more. "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 23:41, June 5, 2012 (UTC) I agree. I love that sig. Suggest something, someone says "Great!" and then someone says "No it isn't!" Just close your eyes,The sun is going down, You'll be alright,No one can hurt you now, Come morning light, You and I'll be safe and sound... 16:36, June 6, 2012 (UTC) It's better than when you CBA an image and then someone's like 'Lol.NO." Is it shaded and highlighted? [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 19:23, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Maybe add some more patches so it doesn't look so bare o.e 21:28, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Purpleheart (D) This is the Deputy Of RainbowClan (for my new series) i havent been able to edit it so i has no alegences and i need to add more to the story. This is my first Shading/Highlighting cat so... ♥Kitty! 03:37, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Define the shading, I can hardly see it at all. 07:21, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Blur the...patchy parts. And make the pads/nose a different color from the base pelt color. 12:52, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Until tomorrow, Kitty. 08:45, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Aiobh (K) - CBA Aww...my beautiful Aiobh. She was fun to do! I love her eyes. Just close your eyes,The sun is going down, You'll be alright,No one can hurt you now, Come morning light, You and I'll be safe and sound... 16:20, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Define the shading. Nice 16:24, June 8, 2012 (UTC) I don't think there is shading. Hm. Darken the nose. 16:36, June 8, 2012 (UTC) There's a small line of waste in that triangular shaped space between the forearm and the leg 16:37, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded, I never noticed the waste. Just close your eyes,The sun is going down, You'll be alright,No one can hurt you now, Come morning light, You and I'll be safe and sound... 16:47, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Oh, it's still there. Fixed. --Just close your eyes,The sun is going down, You'll be alright,No one can hurt you now, Come morning light, You and I'll be safe and sound... 18:32, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Still didn't darken the nose.... 08:18, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. Oh yeah, sorry, I was trying to obliterate the waste. Just close your eyes,The sun is going down, You'll be alright,No one can hurt you now, Come morning light, You and I'll be safe and sound... 14:25, June 9, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 08:44, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Kindledflame (W) - CBA Eh heh heh. -still has to make the queen- 23:26, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Luverly. 08:16, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Blur the belly shading. She's so purty<333 09:44, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded - C; 23:57, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Eh, could be my computer, but could you define the texture a little? 00:06, June 10, 2012 (UTC) A) I don't really know how I'd go about defining the texture and B) It's teh exact same texture settings as the apprentice and kit, aside from the angle...soo...yah... 01:19, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I see it now :P must be the sun on my screen. Sorry! 01:23, June 10, 2012 (UTC) I see nout wrong, CBA? 08:17, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Blackdusk (A) - CBA Last charart I'm putting up (thus the 5 limit) so... comments? 23:36, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Possibly make the nose grey? 08:15, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded 23:27, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Oh, the prettyfulness =D CBA? 08:16, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Smilestar (L) - CBA Smilestar... Redoing her. [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 01:44, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Pretty! 8D 01:47, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Ha, I remember her first time round.... Such a newb you were. Such prettyfulness. 08:14, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Yup! But now it's so much better! She actually turned out more speckled than I wanted, but I like it! [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 13:56, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Hazel is better then me! You make awesome chararts! [[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!']][[USer talk:Littlewillow|'' "five millon cyberman, easy.]] [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?']][[Forgotten|'' Now your scared!"]] 15:39, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Such prettyfulness without the flaws does deserveth a CBA, so CBAeth? 08:15, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Appleleaf (W) My first GIMP. Thanks Leopard for helping me! [[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!]]'' "five millon cyberman, easy.'' [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?]][[Forgotten|'' Now your scared!"]] 15:43, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Pretty! blur the stripes. Rowanfall"You see? You see what comes of battle?" 17:45, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Prettyful! (And so is your sig!) You'll love Gimp, I'm sure *rambles on about pixlr and Gimp and how Gimp -* Darken le nose. 08:14, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Lionstripe(W) This is the warrior version of Lionpaw :).-- Rowanfall"You see? You see what comes of battle?" 17:45, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Maybe add some more stripes to his shoulde and haunch, they look a little bare. 08:12, June 10, 2012 (UTC) =Discussion= It's baaaaaaaccccck~ Yup~ ^u^ If you'll have me back, that is. Yai!! Twi!! =D 08:57, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Yay for Twi! :D Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'I've']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'got']] [[The Timekeepers|'beard']] [[User:Feathertail Millie/Charart Challenge|'like']] [[Loner's Freedom|'Hagrid!]] 22:39, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Welcome back Twi! I amYour worst nightmare' 00:43, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Welcome back, Twi! 13:35, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Suggestion Time! SURPRISE! Your invisible deputy has returned. XD Okay,so , I was approving some stuff today and I noticed that nearly all of the chararts on the approved page are tagged "approved." Do we really need to do that? They're on the approved page. We took the "for approval"s out here. Millie out.* disappears in puff of rainbow smoke* Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'I've']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'got']] [[The Timekeepers|'beard']] [[User:Feathertail Millie/Charart Challenge|'like']] [[Loner's Freedom|'Hagrid!]] 22:14, May 12, 2012 (UTC) It's like that because I went OCD one day and decided to start changing it. Just keep it like that... They're changed so we know what's what on here, in cases of mass approvals. -.-;;; Tldr; it's fine. lol The CBA is useful, but I guess it's not really needed. Does it really matter? I mean, I put Approved on the cause it's my approving charart routine, but I guess you could just take it out. I recken we should have the CBA for sure, but having the Approved should be optional. *has rambled* x3 09:08, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Writing "approval" where "CBA" is only takes about 8 seconds (for me) It doesn't matter if you put it up there or just erase "CBA". I agree with Leopard :) Little! Was here ;) 11:23, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Guys, THE APPROVED CHARART PAGE. NOT THIS PAGE. XDD I think the CBA headings on here is fine and useful. I was just checking that the 'approved' (NOT the CBA heading) heading thing is not some new rule or suggestion I've missed. XD fuuuu wikia logged me out *logs back in* Duckie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'''Hey,]] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'got']] [[The Timekeepers|'grapes?']] 05:42, May 15, 2012 (UTC) We know! XD My point was that after CBA it sorta a) makes sense and b) is habit to put Approved. So yeah. XD 15:50, May 15, 2012 (UTC) I mean, it's really not that big a deal if an image has "approved" on it. It's not hurting anyone, and it only takes q few seconds to type. I say it doesn't really matter if it says approved or not. Just my input ;) 02:48, June 8, 2012 (UTC) That's basically what I was saying all along XD 08:11, June 10, 2012 (UTC) something that could be fun Okay, I know that this is maybe going to get shouted down, but I think a Chararts contest might be fun, even though there's not many users here. It's just something fun I thought to do, and I might get to know some of you better through it :) if you guys don't like this idea, I understand. Just an idea. 03:00, June 8, 2012 (UTC) We used to have these contests, but our latest contest lasted for months :D. Do you have any suggestions for contests, though? 04:10, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Ivy, listen. We never just dismiss ideas, unless they're really rubbish. And even then we'll put you down somewhat lightly. We are not WW. Ok, rant over. I'd love to see another charart contest. But the problem with contests is having reliable judges. A thing we seem to lack. But I'm all for having another contest. 07:50, June 8, 2012 (UTC) *cough cough* aha, that unreliable judge would be me. XD I think we could try it again. But Leopard or someone else should judge this time. I'm no good at it. XD Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Purple']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'is']] 11:18, June 8, 2012 (UTC) I think we should have Leopard as judge. Never had that before XD Millie, you'd be fine too! [[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!']][[USer talk:Littlewillow|'' "five millon cyberman, easy.]] [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?']][[Forgotten|'' "Now your scared!"]] 11:29, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Peh-Excuse me? ''Me as judge? DX 15:59, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Anyway... we could do a themed charart contest? I had some ideas for the themes... maybe chararts based on the seasons, or maybe even Pokemon since you all seem to be a fan of that xD And I think Leopard would be a great judge xD 17:45, June 8, 2012 (UTC) B-b-but I like entering x.x If everyone begs, then I may accept, but I'd prefer not to. x.x 17:52, June 8, 2012 (UTC) It was just an idea. We're not forcing you to. XD If that's the case, then who doesn't want to enter? GOD NOT THE POKEMON! every time I see one I have a weird day. It's some kind of curse o.o Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Purple']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'is']] 23:13, June 8, 2012 (UTC) O.O okay okay okay, not the pokemon |D 23:14, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Seasons? We could do a section for each conest entry with the seasons... a charart related to something about summer, winter, fall, and spring? And leopard, you don't have to be the judge if you don't want to =) I just think you'd be good. You're a fair user. 23:55, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Oh, you newbs, you don't know I complain at everything >8D If you want me to judge, then I will; I'd probably show off overly >8D (< new favourite face >8D) 08:10, June 10, 2012 (UTC)